


The Playboy's All-American Dream

by Bloodysyren



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drinking, M/M, Orgasm, hot blowies, party sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 15





	The Playboy's All-American Dream

The lavish party was in full swing. There were droves of beautiful people everywhere. But Tony was nowhere to be found. He was late as usual. Steve straightened his tie in the bathroom, big and fancy enough to be in a five-star restaurant. He entered back into the throng of loud-laughing fast-talking wildly-gesturing freakishly rich and decadent guests, all immersed in their own important conversations.

Steve sidled up to the bar and ordered a glass of water. The bartender looked at him but complied. He took it out to the balcony, overlooking the almost garish glow of the city that looked like someone had taken all of their tangled Christmas lights and strewn them on the lawn. He heaved a sigh, inhaling that crisp smooth Fall air, as if he was at the top of a mountain, watching it cloud out in a chill smoky breath. There was no one else out here with him. He sipped the water. It was ice cold. He stared into his drink, watching the crystalline water slosh lazily in the cut glass tumbler. He heaved another sigh and jumped slightly as he felt a presence beside him.

“You bored to tears too?” He glanced over to see Tony leaning on the railing beside him. He took a swig of his drink, probably brandy. Steve could smell it lightly on his breath. He sipped his water with a nod.

“You know, sometimes I don’t even know why I throw these things. I mean, I’m always late, fashionably, of course. But even though I love entertaining, I always wish it was in a more……intimate setting you know?” He turned to Steve expecting no answer.

“I can see how you could get tired of it quickly.” Steve took a generous swig of his water, “Having to invite everyone and then having to get rid of them all by the end of the night. It must be exhausting.” Tony made a sound of agreement and nursed his brandy. He ran his lips along the edge thoughtfully.

“But you know, there is one good thing about entertaining so many people.” He glanced out towards the city lights. Steve looked at his host expectantly, wanting to know the answer. Tony straightened and smiled secretively. He leaned in close to Steve’s ear and whispered,

“There are so many people, no one would notice a thing…..” He deftly brushed his hand over the rounded smooth curve of Steve’s ass and walked quickly inside leaving the Captain to get closely acquainted with the raging blush that flared across his high cheekbones. As Steve turned with an embarrassed retort Tony had disappeared into the crowd. He was nowhere to be seen.

Steve felt his face burning. He finished off his water, thankful for the cool liquid quenching some of the heat in his chest. He wandered back inside and milled around, enjoying the party but really looking for Tony. It felt like he had scanned every face twice, trying to distinguish his short neatly-trimmed host from every other suited man in the room. Some of them caught his gaze, returning the smouldering gaze that he unmeaningly fixed on every one of them. Many of the women stared him down like he was a fine piece of the most expensive chocolate. He finally wandered back to the bar and saw Tony standing a few slinky dresses away, ordering another drink. The bartender handed Tony two shot glasses as Steve rufflingly slinked over to him.

“Ah! Cap! Care to join me?” He said nonchalantly, as if nothing had occurred. “Oh! That’s right, I forgot. Because of your magic serum you’ve become the world’s oldest designated driver.” Tony chuckled and downed both shots quickly as Steve haltingly tried to say something.

“Tony…..” Steve said, catching the other man’s eye. “What you did back there…I….”

“Lighten up, Capsicle. Just a little harmless fun. Though, I should think that the name now suits you to a T considering how frigid your ass is…” Tony let out a wry laugh and nearly turned away again as Steve caught him by the shoulder. He leaned down privately, his lips nearly brushing the velvet curve of Tony’s earlobe, “Even though there’s the possibility of no one seeing us, all eyes are still on you and therefore me. So, since I’m guilty by association, would you mind cutting back the PDA a little bit?”

Tony glanced hotly into Steve’s face, catching the Captain off guard suddenly. Those sure fingers gripped the black silk tie around Steve’s throat and Tony leaned in conspiratorially, his lips nearly touching Steve’s cheek, “Just because I’m being looked at doesn’t change a thing, Cap’. For your information, a little bit of healthy exhibitionism really flicks my switch. If you catch my drift.” Tony dragged his teeth along Steve’s earlobe quickly, pulling away with a wink and slid Steve’s tie through his fingers sensually as he vanished into the buzzing electric bodies again.

Steve was speechless. That man was like a ghost. An hour passed and Steve was still busy playing hide and seek with the slippery genius playboy. He searched all over, slowly, casually, so as not to draw too much attention to himself and his seemingly fruitless search. As he was leaning against the wall, scanning the faces of all the nameless guests: guys in crisp black suits, women in shimmering low-cut dresses and mile-high heels, their smooth legs seeming to go on forever, he spotted the endless darkness of an open door.

There was a flash of a rustling raven’s feather-black suit coat, slim fingers clutching a red silk tie behind a trim waist, sliding enticingly into the darkened room. It was a secret invitation. Something for Steve’s eyes only. He pushed himself off the wall and sauntered as invisibly as he could along the wall, sliding into the darkened doorway as if into enemy territory. The door whooshed closed behind him.

He had to let his eyes adjust to the soft golden artificial light that seemed to gather in the middle of the room, afraid of the shadowed corners. His eyes finally came to rest on the slight figure of Tony, standing with his back to Steve in the middle of the room. He had cast his jacket and tie on a chair, standing in just those slim black pants, accentuating every smooth curve. Tony turned to face Steve with a slight dramatic flourish, that crisp white shirt unbuttoned to the third button, exposing the icy glow of the reactor buried in his chest. Steve could only stare.

“What’s the matter, Cap? Never seen it up close before?” Tony chuckled and stepped closer to Steve, his shirt falling open to reveal a peek of that hairless chest. Steve swallowed hard and mumbled something about having to get back to the party.

“I know why you followed me in here, Cap.” Tony interjected, catching Steve off guard for the third time that night, “And I’m not letting you get away until you say the magic word……”

“Please?” Steve said with a half-serious smile. Tony’s face turned serious.

“No…..“ Tony gripped Steve’s tie in a tight fist and pulled him close, “…..More….” Steve felt that familiar blush sting his cheeks like a snow flurry and looked nervously down at the floor.

“I think I know why you led me in here as well.” Steve said hesitantly, “It’s because you’re too shy to admit that you like me in public, in front of all of your friends.”

“Cap, you can be so dense sometimes…..” Tony replied, reaching up to curl his fingers into the lapels of Steve’s coat, pulling him down for a deep kiss. Steve pressed his large hands gently against Tony’s partially bare chest and pried his lips gently from the other man’s. His thumbs brushed against the cold metal of the little round disc and Steve’s fingers jerked back as if it was molten hot.

“Tony. I’m surprised.” Steve said with a twinge of a smirk playing on his lips, “For being such a horny little bastard, you sure are cold-hearted.” Steve’s smirk grew wider as he chuckled and Tony made a derisive noise in the back of his throat. He pulled Steve’s sleeve in a childish grip, making the oblivious Captain stumble towards the bed.

“I’ll show you cold-hearted…..” Tony mumbled under his breath as he sunk to his knees and started fiddling with the clasp of Steve’s pants. The Captain’s nervous hands fluttered around Tony’s, trying to make him stop, but it was no use. For being so much smaller than Steve’s bulky self, Tony was determined and strong when he set his mind on something. Even if that something was between Steve’s shaking legs.

“Aahhh…What have we here?” Tony clucked patronizingly, “Looks like all of my well-deserved attention had the desired effect.” He glanced up into Steve’s red face and made a show of stroking the impressive length, feeling it stiffen further in his warm palm. Steve let out a pained whimper and shut his eyes tightly, unable to look anymore. He felt that raging blush spike through his face again. His ears even felt warm. He couldn’t believe that this was happening.

But, to be fair, he could have stopped it. He could have left the party after that first time on the balcony. He could have politely and silently excused himself after Tony’s shameless display at the bar. He didn’t need to have gone in search of his companion, glancing around nervously, earnestly, desperately for the slighter man. That blood red tie like a noose around Steve’s neck, cutting off his sanity, his normally steely resolve. He was a grown man, able to make his own decisions. He had to accept the consequences. And right now this was looking like a very bad decision with very dangerous consequences.

“Aaah……” Steve bit his lip. Tony’s damp mouth was wrapped tightly around the hardness between his legs, those long spidery fingers gripping him further down, making Steve attempt to push his knees together. Tony released Steve’s cock from his hot mouth, fingers still squeezing tightly, feeling it leap in a jolt of excitement towards the Captain’s stomach.

“None of that now. This is a very delicate experiment….” Tony said gravely, putting his other hand on Steve‘s knee, pushing them apart gently. Steve’s eyes snapped open and glanced down at the kneeling man who looked up into the Captain’s boyish face.

“What experiment?” Steve said, bewildered, gullible, sexy.

“To see how far that blush goes…..” Tony said, winking matter-of-factly, slipping his lips around the flared head again, feeling the Captain flinch beneath his mouth, the sweet innocent taste of precome dotting Tony’s tongue. He heard those gentle panting breaths, feeling Steve’s hands slip onto his covered shoulders. Tony could feel the overwhelming heat blossoming from the Captain’s hands into his skin as he finally heard the magic word,

“….M-More……” He sucked greedily now, letting his hands roam freely over Steve’s ribbed stomach, undoing the buttons of that jacket and working his way from bottom to top on the virgin shirt hidden beneath, revealing those peaked hills and deep valleys of muscle that cascaded from the Captain’s shoulders.

Tony’s fingers fell effortlessly into the endless crevices that adorned Steve’s torso. His mouth was still completely occupied as Steve surprised the playboy, willingly shrugging out of his jacket and shirt, letting them slide off the bed onto the floor beside Tony. Steve’s hands became bolder now, fingers sliding against the back of Tony’s skull. It felt so good, Steve wasn’t sure he would last much longer with Tony moving his tongue around like that. But he didn’t have to wonder. Tony released his glistening cock and dug in his pants pocket for something.

At this point, the Captain was too far gone to completely realize what was going on, but as Tony stood and wiggled out of his pants, toeing off those expensive leather shoes, the realization hit him like a brick.

“Tony….I…I don’t think….”

“Shut up, Rogers.” Steve physically shut his mouth. Tony hadn’t called him by either his first or last name all evening. It was so sudden, so….intimate. He was taken aback. And that was all of the time Tony needed. He tore open the little red package with his teeth and slid it against Steve’s hard member. Tony heard a moan from the man above him and glanced down to see his handiwork. He nearly gaped. It almost didn’t fit completely on Steve’s cock. Tony’s eyes got huge. He guessed he hadn’t completely noticed when he was between those splayed legs himself, but Steve was definitely the embodiment of the phrase “The American (Wet) Dream”.

Tony straddled Steve’s hips, gripping a small bottle in his warm fist. He kissed the Captain on the mouth gently, grinding his ass against that warm piece of flesh. Tony felt the lube stolen from his grip and Steve’s muscled arms wrapped tight against his waist, pulling him closer. As the Captain tossed the lube down beside them Tony’s knees buckled. Steve was absent-mindedly running a hand across Tony’s flat stomach, over the craggy cliff of his hip, sliding down the cleft of his ass. That strong finger twitched at Tony’s entrance, making him lift his hips. Steve bent his wrist and shoved deeper, harder, making Tony’s fingers grip the Captain’s shoulders tighter.

The playboy was panting raggedly now. Steve had pulled his finger free and slid his hand around to the front. Tony’s balls rested on this man’s thick wrist, feeling multiple fingers slide into him smoothly. His eyes slipped closed, pushing himself against those scissoring digits. Steve’s lips were on his throat. He felt every kiss like a brand against his skin. Tony’s fingers had a mind of their own and slid down over the Captain’s stomach and gripped them both in a tight fist. He could barely wrap his fingers around them both, Steve was so thick.

Tony’s brain was sex-drunk, filling the empty spaces, that weren’t already taken up with genius ideas, with how amazing this All-American hunk would feel inside of him. He felt his knees go weak again and rested his head against Steve’s shoulder. Those fingers were slipped from his body as the Captain added more lube to his fingers, slicking up Tony one more time, smearing the rest on his covered cock.

Tony lowered himself carefully, feeling the head of Steve’s cock brush his entrance. He bit his lip as his muscles stretched to admit this man into his body. He went slow, but nothing seemed to be helping curb the ragged delicious noises that flew from his lips. Steve wrapped his arms tightly around Tony’s waist and pushed his hips up gently. He moaned at the feeling of such a stunningly gorgeous asshole of a man clenching around him. That tanned back arched against the flexing corded muscle of Steve’s arms holding him so tight. Tony moved his hips up and down, Steve’s weight on his hips driving him deeper every time, making Tony moan like an animal. It felt incredible!

The sound of Steve’s panting hot breath drove spikes of lust through Tony’s body. He shivered as that smooth tongue connected to his collarbones, dragging hot and wet against his sweaty skin. He dug his nails into Steve’s shoulders, his back, the nape of his neck, breath sultry and desert-hot against the Captain’s full lips. Tony had always watched them from afar. He was forced to look every time just so he could pay attention to the words coming out of them. But now he was tempted beyond reason, wanting only to feel the soft velvety push of Steve’s mouth against his own. That strong tongue, as well-muscled as the rest of this man, slid like a hot coal into Tony‘s dry mouth, making him confess all of the curses hidden underneath his silver tongue.

Steve felt himself twitch against that clenching heat and moaned into Tony’s mouth, feeling the other man’s deft fingers clinging to his skull, gripping handfuls of that golden mane in sweaty palms. The Captain released Tony’s mouth and a dirty river of expletives spilled into the air around them,

“Oh, Cap…..Fuck!” Tony whimpered and drove his body down further, every thrust of Tony’s hips bringing new words out into the open. “Aahh….where did you learn to…..Nngh! Ah! Son of a bitch, so good…..Fuck me…..Oooohhhh….right there, yeah……Oh, God! Shit…so good…..yes…..Aaahhhh…..” Tony bit his lip with a whimper, feeling Steve’s cock slide over a spot deep inside him, making him dizzy with pleasure. He clung tighter to the Captain’s broad shoulders and felt himself driving his body down further against Steve’s hips.

One of Steve’s hands had disappeared from his waist and was curling around Tony’s weeping shaft, pumping slowly, gently. But soon the Captain realized what his nymphomaniacal playboy really wanted and sped up the pace, tearing muffled cries from Tony’s throat. Steve felt a gnawingly dull pain in his shoulder and realized that Tony was biting him. Hard. Whimpering in stifling pleasure. He returned the favour by squeezing Tony’s cock harder in his huge fist, running his thumb along the head quickly once or twice, feeling Tony’s body shiver uncontrollably above him.

Steve felt Tony’s seed coat his fingers as that strong back arched, curving beautifully as Tony clung to the Captain for dear life. Those twitching muscles clenched around Steve’s cock and he felt himself coming hard into Tony’s body, the strength of his orgasm pulling a desperate sultry cry from his throat. Steve clung to Tony, shoving their hips together violently as he came, wanting this incredible feeling to last forever. Tony let loose another moan, feeling himself shudder to his very core, completely spent, the proof of their violent lovemaking splattered across his glistening chest.

The Captain slowly eased Tony off of him and they both collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. The party continued long into the night, no one rude enough to enquire after the whereabouts of their constantly absent host. One by one, the separate parties retired to their own homes, no one bothering to clean up, knowing that a secret silent army of maids and busboys would be present in the morning to whisk away all of last night’s evidence.

Steve awoke with a beam of light slamming him in the face. He opened his eyes blearily and turned his head away from the shaft of blinding light only to blink back the little stars of morning, noticing the small dark-haired lump curled up against his large warm body. Steve was trapped between the hot beam of light and Tony who had pressed his body possessively against Steve’s in the middle of the night, clinging to the Captain‘s arm like a small child. He relaxed back into the pillows and stroked Tony’s hair lovingly, brushing a lose strand of that chestnut hair out of his face. Tony stirred slightly and snuggled further against Steve’s bulky arm, mumbling something that vaguely sounded like “Captain Muscles”.


End file.
